Steam generators are commonly used in industrial and domestic settings. For example, in agriculture, steam can be used for soil sterilization while domestically, steam can be used for cleaning fabric and carpets.
Generating steam using heat exchangers is known in the field of heat transfer. Conventional systems are generally bulky and difficult to transport. They also have a slow reaction time due to the inertia of the heating process. Typically, a heating element is used to heat a liquid, such as water, to its boiling point.
A steam generator is a device that uses a heat source to boil water and convert it into its vapor form, referred to as steam. The heat may be derived from an electrical source or the combustion of fuel such as coal, natural gas, nuclear fission reactors, etc. To readily have access to steam, these types of steam generators usually require the heater to remain active and thus waste energy.
Therefore, there is a need for a steam generator to rapidly and efficiently generate steam when activated.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.